Unlocked
by Fear Undefined
Summary: AU! After Tony was kidnapped from Gibbs' house, then later to be found, Gibbs remembers the whole months of finding, and recovery. Even though Tony may be safe now, Gibbs is very guilty. Why? Because he left his door unlocked. Hurt!Tony Father/Son! HIATUS
1. Blast

**Unlocked**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Tony/Gibbs Father/Son No slash, hurt/comfort, AU**

Six months since finding his son, six months of agonizing nightmares for both of them, six months of helping him re learn to walk, six months since his heart started to beat again, and he heard the music of the Gods.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not one to cry, but when they opened that door and found him, alone, scared, but singing, he nearly did. A year prior to the kidnapping, and ransom, he admitted to one, Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, that he was like family, a son to him. Unsurprisingly, the feeling was mutual.

Now today, his _son_ was going to walk on his own since the kidnapping. While his recovery session, he wasn't able to talk normally for a while; but yet he could sing. During those times, he couldn't write his own name; but he could write lyrics. It was truly confusing. It was unexplainable, but it was right. He walked his steps into freedom, now, he was walking his steps into life.

Everyone was here, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, Ziva, McGee, hell, even the director.

They were all awaiting anxiously as Tony finally walked into the room, through Gibbs' corridor, and into the living room. Tears of joy sprang on to everyone's faces.

"Finally! I finally did the damn walking!" Tony said in an almost shocked manor.

"DiNozzo, I never doubted you could." Gibbs was even wearing on of those rare smiles.

This truly was a sight to behold.

Tony hugged everyone, but he gripped Gibbs, his leader, his boss, his _father_.

The next words were quite unexpected, yet unsurprising. "Tony, I'm sorry it took this long" The words were from the mouth of the boss. Everyone's eyes were fish like. Though, one did break the ice.

"It's alright bo- _dad_" Tony smiled, and replied.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again, I'll damn well make sure of it. That's the last time I leave my door unlocked." Promised the 'Silver haired fox', in Abby's words.

_'Yup, never again.' _Gibbs thought to himself.

Though, he couldn't get over the events of all these months.

A thought sprung to his mind_ 'What truly did happen during these months?'_

That was the last thought he had, before flashbacks, and a blast to the past.

**TBC**


	2. Strato, sane, and safekeeping

A/N I'm sorry for the 'long' wait, but here it is! After much popular demand, drum roll please *Drum roll* Chapter 2!

Enjoy!

P.S. WARNING: Mentions of rape, but no graphic moments, except for beatings.

* * *

><p><em>*Six months previous*<em>

"Ohhhh, Agent DiNozzo! How good to see you!" The slurred words came from an equally drunken man.

"Fuck off!" Anthony DiNozzo was never on to cuss, but this was ridiculous!

"Awwww, what a big boy you are, yes you are!" The assailant said in the most mocking manor.

All I did was roll my eyes at the idiot. If I weren't tied up, and my lips weren't so parched, I would have scoffed in such in an insulting way, Satan, would have been offended. The again, the man- no, _not_ a man, a man-_child_ maybe, just anything but a man, was as close to Satan as ever. I have been here for just a week, and while it may seem **very** unlikely, I was writhing in pain. This man has done many things, that have sucked out my pride like a vacuum.

That included torture, beatings, and dare he say it, _sexual abuse._ I knew DiNozzo's don't cry, but I couldn't stop a tear or two from falling, from everything! It just hurt so much. I truly hope Gibbs would find him soon, because in just eight days, he already thought it was too much.

That was a lot to say from a man who had been abused his whole life; father, mother, even butlers and maids. I always asked himself, 'What did I do to deserve this' but when the day came I actually said that to his father, I wished he was never born.

The attacker must've known my father's techniques, because every single thing he did was the same, or are all bastards the same?

Today, I knew would be the worst, because all of his other victims had the same clue: They were killed on the eighth day. Not just shot to the head either. It was beatings, rape, and humiliation. What he used? Coincidentally, my father's favorite choice of weapon; the fire poker. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about my father anymore. I have a new one, specifically,_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs._ He may not be flesh and blood, but he made no difference.

The man (Nicknamed 'Goober' some unknown reason.) took, or more like dragged me to his chamber. I was proud for not whimpering 'nor screaming. Well at least until he started his "story".

He used something he called "The Raven claw". It was a sharp hook like metal object that was super sharp, and had some sort of liquid substance in it that made you cough up blood. But first he took a baseball bat, and beat me senseless, my ribs made a nauseating cracking sound, and my eyes started to blur, but I kept on. Though I HAD to close my eyes during the rape.

Two hours into the beating, I lost hope. He hasn't used the raven claw yet. Apparently, he uses a different substance during the final day. He uses, what he created, "Strato," named for making you feel like your falling off the Stratosphere. Eventually, it burns you from the inside out, and eventually, freezes you afterwards.

In what I thought were my final moments, seconds after Goober injected the "Strato," I faintly heard the door creak open. My addled brain, kept on saying, it's not real! While my heart just burst with faith, hope, and trust. My vision tried to focus on it. The sound seemed delayed from the picture, but I swear I heard, "FREEZE! NCIS!" Before I slipped into brim.

**TBC**


End file.
